


Dance of Diamonds and Spades

by acrimoniousArbitrator (VantasticShooshPaper)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Black Vacillation, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VantasticShooshPaper/pseuds/acrimoniousArbitrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat sums up the odd, complicated relationship he has with Sollux and by that I mean he complains about it even though deep down we all know he likes it.<br/>(Sorry I'm terrible at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of Diamonds and Spades

     There was a term for it, you knew there was, but this wasn't the time to meticulously describe your aggression with utmost detail. To simply put it, you were best friends with your kismesis and you hated that, you hated him. Yet you couldn't help but feel concerned and sympathetic for that two-faced jerk of a "friend." In all honesty, you didn't want these feelings to go away either. Which left both of you stuck in the endless dance of diamonds and spades. You hated him but pitied him and that wasn't the part that annoyed you the most. It was the life-sucking routine that _always_ happened no matter how cautious you were.

     Your routine started with a feelings jam where his head was on your lap and you were gently papping to calm him down or vice versa. The feelings jam was never finished, ever, he wouldn't let that happen. He was the controller of the hateswitch and the minute he uttered a word from that snarky mouth of his all pale feelings were pushed aside.Suddenly you were at each other's faces growling and hissing. This was the time you hated him the most, the time your anger was set free. You yelled at him using exaggerated gestures and metaphorical insults that weren't exactly thought through and he just stood there replying in a calm tone that was always armed with sarcasm. The moment when you're drowning in your rage and about to punch him he puts a hand on your shoulder and looks at you straight in the eye with an expression that quickly calms you. You're shaking then and finally you collapse in his arms, exhausted by your anger. Neither of you spoke a word, content with the peace in silence. And that was the worst part.


End file.
